


凡人之心

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 架空世界，基本上是中东魔幻风大量怪力乱神大量超能力大量宗教衍生





	1. Chapter 1

**一**

 

**凡高举自己的，必被贬抑；凡贬抑自己的，必被高举。**

**——《马尔谷福音 23:12》**

 

风鼓动起来时，伊利亚闻到了雨水即将来临的味道。尽管阳光明媚，但泥土的味道已经从土地里翻腾上来，扑进了他的鼻腔。其他人会在几个小时之后闻到这股味道，因为现在这气味还轻微到不能察觉，但像伊利亚这样的信徒比别人更加敏锐。也许出于恩赐，也许出于责罚，信仰让他们比别人更易察觉细微事物的变化，即使它们微不足道，唯一的用处就是干扰他们的神经。

他来到这座叫巴兰托的海港城市已经三天了。受到大牧首的指派，他从首都来到这里调查那场诡异的火灾。夜里，一场大火把巴兰托大教堂烧得一干二净。那里存放着方舟的木板、圣西蒙*的指甲盖、圣塞巴斯蒂安的箭头，还有一幅圣路喀所画的童贞玛利亚。在火灾中，前三者安然无恙，那幅圣像画却被火燎得只剩半边。玛利亚洁白的脸缺失一半，被烧燎过的木板像残缺的皮肉一样挂在圣母的脸上，仿佛已经腐朽的死尸被突兀地嫁接到那里，几乎是一个明目张胆的亵渎。这场火灾来得突然，既没有抓到纵火者，也没有发现易燃物。而巴兰托由于气候干燥，对火灾尤其重视，这里的教堂多用石料建筑，教堂内也建有几座储水池预防火灾，此外，教堂里从不点长明灯，因此发生火灾的几率极小。但那天夜里，教堂却意外着火，不仅将不易燃的石料烧成炭黑，还把储水池里的水全部蒸干，好像是神明为了实施神罚而降下的天火，这让巴兰托主教不得不对那件万福玛丽亚起了疑。伊利亚正是因为这件事被派遣而来。

圣像是五年前从本城一位珍宝商人手里买下的，经过教会内的圣像画师和学者的检验后认定为真品，因此为其举行了盛大的仪式后迎回教堂内供奉。伊利亚凭着教会给他的信息找到那位珍宝商的家里，却被告知主人并不在家。

“阁下有什么事么？”

出来接待他的并不是仆人，而是一个十六岁左右的少年。男孩的穿着刺绣的罩衫和亚麻衬衣，和城里人没什么两样，眉心却画着蓝色的太阳——三个互相拱卫的点聚合成一个象征性的圆，中心是一个实心点——而他那头亚麻色的长发和金银丝线一起，编成辫子搭在肩上。这都是沙漠民的习惯，因此伊利亚没费什么力气就认出他是巴伦西亚人。这个部落居住在附近的沙漠绿洲中，常年与巴兰托这个城市往来贸易与通婚，却仍旧保留着自己的风俗。他们以出产高质量的乳香闻名，就连首都的大教堂都以使用巴伦西亚的白乳香为荣。

“我从教会来，”伊利亚简单介绍了一下自己，“受教会的委托来找巴兰托的苏洛，金手指苏洛。城里只有一个苏洛，没错吧？”

男孩耸耸肩，说：“我猜是吧，我不认识城里的其他人。虽然他现在不在家，我也不是他家里的人，但是至少我能替他做主把你请进门喝杯茶。让一位教士站在烈日下暴晒太没礼貌了，进来吧。”

男孩命令仆人给他们端上薄荷茶。这是南部的习俗，这里气候干燥炎热，他们将薄荷捣碎混在茶里，加上大量的糖和些许苦橙熬煮而成。在北边的首都，天气潮湿阴冷，因此人们更喜欢食用加奶的茶，视个人喜好加上肉桂粉或蜂蜜酒。伊利亚不适应薄荷茶，它们甜得黏牙，巴伦西亚男孩却喝得不亦乐乎。他自称安德鲁·奥尔科特，并示意伊利亚可以叫他的乳名——安。

“我刚从巴伦西亚过来不久，还不认识城里的人。”他这么说着。

苏洛与巴伦西亚人有生意往来，苏洛提供买卖，巴伦西亚人提供香料，因此双方互惠互利、各得其所。除此之外，他还做珍宝生意，小到镶嵌青金石的金钥匙，大到教堂里的马赛克壁画，他无所不能、无所不作，因此人们叫他“金手指”。与生意伙伴相处久了，多少会有些交情，渐渐的，也许还会成为朋友，因此当部落男孩成年、想要走出沙漠去大城市见见世面时，出于对朋友的信任，男孩的父亲将他托付给了苏洛。

“这就是我的故事。”奥尔科特把喝光的茶杯放到桌上，用带笑的眼睛看着他，“那你来找苏洛是为了什么？不是因为乳香断供了吧？我记得上个月他才从我们这里带走一大批。”

“不是，我是来……”伊利亚斟酌了一下用词，“我是来请教一些事情的。关于一些珍宝的事情。”

“所以教会打算继续和苏洛做生意了么？”

“继续？”

“我听说教会之前从苏洛这里买走了一幅圣像，那还是我……”

开门声突然打断了他们的谈话。房间外，仆人在房子里到处走动，到处是搬运东西的声音，这时，一个人走进了房间。

一个男人站在那里，黑发、蓝眼、五官过分端正。他穿着三角领的长罩衫*，领口透出白色的亚麻衬衣，腰上的细皮带挂着短剑和小刀，宽大的三角形下摆下则是马靴。最开始时，这是猎装或戎装，现在却演变成了颇为正式的日常衣着，衣服上的刺绣也因此演化出更为复杂的纹饰与规则。对这个国家的人来说，衣服是他们身份与职业的象征，无须开口，只要观察他们的穿着，就能明白他们的表达。眼前男人的罩衫上，胸口至腰间是金线绣成的条状纹饰：无花果花叶象征繁荣和生长、鱼象征生命与神的庇佑、星辰象征向上之力、钱币象征财富……这是个一个极度渴望财富的人，是个商人；而罩衫上的深红色意味着他不仅是个富商，还是个贵族——出身平民的人家即使再富有也不能够穿深红的罩衫，只能在领口、袖口、肩膀点缀这种颜色，而全黑的罩衫则是领主、将军的象征。

“您是？”男人开口问道。

“我是伊利亚·科里亚金，教会委托我来找巴兰托的苏洛。”“教会”两个字一出口，伊利亚就发现男人的眼神变了。他像豹子一样盯着伊利亚，眼神在他身上流淌。

“教会找我有何贵干？”苏洛在桌子旁坐下。

“是为了那幅圣路喀的万福玛丽亚。你应该听说了，巴兰托大教堂前不久发生火灾，那幅画在火灾中被毁了。”

“是么？”

“那幅画是经过你的手买来的，对吧？”

“主教大人是这么对你说的？”

“你从沙漠中被废弃的圣索菲亚修道院中找到那幅画，然后把它带了回来，我有说错么？”

“是圣索菲亚么？我有点记不清了。”

伊利亚停下了嘴。再愚钝的人也能听出这些话中的敷衍，就连奥尔科特也直盯着他们看。外面的声响久久没停歇，他听见仆人正在把这间房子的东西搬空，运到门外的马车上。从伊利亚来到宅子里的那一刻开始，仆人就举止怠慢、行色匆匆，甚至得由借住在家中的客人来应门。一个富商、一个贵族，竟然养着这么一群懒惰的仆人，如果他不是疯了，就是这些仆人都被使唤去做一件急事，以至于没有功夫停下来招待一位神父——例如说，帮助主人转移家产。

伊利亚放下了茶杯。他把那个镶嵌象牙和绿松石的银杯推离桌边，然后缓缓站起身，默念起使用“上帝之锤”所需要的咒语。对不同的人来说需要的咒语不同，有的人只需要默念“上帝与我同在”即可，有的人则需要念完一整段主祷文。而伊利亚是比较幸运的那一类，他所需要的只是想象那股力量出现在手中，就如同上帝已经将他的敌人交在他手里——然后他将它全力击出。

墙壁开裂，空气发出被撕裂的声音，苏洛却消失在他眼前。他急急回过身，眼睛在房间里寻找，另一个身影却瞬间出现在他眼前，他只来得及看清那个蓝色的太阳就已经受到一记重击。“上帝之锤”在他手中轰轰作响，他两手张开，用力击掌，震荡以他为圆心传导出去，桌子被掀翻了，银杯和茶壶纷纷跌落地面，发出清脆的声响。但下一秒，有人绊倒了他，并在他的太阳穴上重击。是奥尔科特。

巴伦西亚人站在他面前，手里正拿着他腰上的匕首。他蹲下来，用匕首压住伊利亚的动脉，问道：“现在要怎么办？杀了他？”

“别开玩笑了，安，”苏洛的声音从后面传来，“他是个教士，杀了他我们得上宗教法庭。”

“可他为什么要杀你？”

“是啊，我也想知道。”苏洛在他身边蹲下来，笑意融融地问道：“你说说看，教士大人？”

伊利亚不回话，将“上帝之锤”的力量转到右手，轰开了用匕首顶着他的奥尔科特。苏洛被那股力量掀到一旁，伊利亚一把抓起他的衣领将他往墙上砸去，却再次被奥尔科特赶上拦下。他根本看不清奥尔科特是怎么动作的，只觉得一眨眼，他就出现在了自己眼前。他不觉得这个巴伦西亚人能够伤到他，但这次当奥尔科特的拳头挥出时，伊利亚突然发现他击中了自己的右肋。在教会交给他的上一个任务中，他的右肋意外骨折，至今还未痊愈，而现在那阵疼痛再次袭来，将他击倒在地。

“一针见血”这四个字跳进他的脑内。这个能力的持有者总能击中对手的弱点，代价是伴有严重的副作用。果然，奥尔科特摔倒在地，仿佛自己也受到了重击一般。

伊利亚没想到自己竟然会在这里见到两个能力者。能力者都是稀有的幸运儿，因为上帝的恩赐而拥有天赋，由教会依照神圣条例进行登记与管理。他从教会那里得知苏洛是个“变形者”，拥有能改变容貌的能力；而奥尔科特明显拥有“一针见血”。也许，他还有另一个天赋——“鹰之跃”，这才能解释他的瞬间出现和消失。

他试图再次爬起来，但这次苏洛用膝盖将他狠狠顶在了地上。他抓起伊利亚的双手，用自己的手指在他的手腕上虚空绕几圈，凭空出现的铁镣紧紧困住了他，还有他的双腿、双脚。

“你是谁？！”伊利亚大吼起来，“你不是苏洛，你不是变形者！”

“我就是苏洛，巴兰托的苏洛，金手指苏洛，不过你说对了，我的确不是变形者。”苏洛的双手沾染着淡淡的光芒，仿佛是耶稣那能将水变成酒的手指，“抱歉了。”他的手在伊利亚的唇上拍了一下，一个口塞出现在他的口中，堵住了他的口舌。

伊利亚突然明白，这才是“金手指”的真正含义。

 

 

 

 

*圣西蒙：柱顶修士圣西蒙，叙利亚的苦修隐士，为了修行在柱子上生活了四十年。  
*长罩衫：苏洛穿的衣服原型是格鲁吉亚的Chokha，非常帅气，感兴趣的话可以查一查。


	2. Chapter 2

**二**

 

**阿特若珀斯、拉克塞西斯和克萝多，显赫的后代哦，**

**属天而不可见，无情而不可征服，**

**你们赋予又剥夺一切，你们就是凡人的必然！**

**——《俄尔普斯教祷歌·莫伊拉》**

 

查尔斯·布兰登挑着眉打量站在他眼前的少年，少年则漫不经心打量宅子里的装潢。他们默默站了好一会儿，最后查尔斯出声说：“苏洛，我们借一步说话。”

他将自己的老友领到门外，避开屋子里的少年。“我可不想掺和你的事。”

“没得选，查尔斯，你必须帮我。别忘了，当初是你指使我去找那件圣物的。”

“‘指示’，你可真会用词啊，苏洛。我没让你去找‘那件’圣物，是你自己找到的，别忘了。”

苏洛夸张地挑了挑眉。“这么说，你不否认这件事的起因都是因为你？”

“该死……”查尔斯暗骂一句，这才发现自己已经着了道，“你的死活我管不着，我只负责帮你保管这小子，你滚得越远越好，不许让他们查到我头上。”

听到这一句，苏洛不仅毫无怒意，反而眼睛里带着笑。“在我走前提醒你一句，”他朝查尔斯眨眨眼，“‘这小子’是巴伦西亚的部落王子，你最好好好招待他，否则乳香断供的话，大牧首会第一个掐死你。”

查尔斯愣了愣。“王子？”

“王子，”苏洛重复道，“部落族长最爱的小儿子，安德鲁·奥尔科特。公爵大人，您不会真的没听过这个姓氏吧？”

“我听过，但我从没见过他。”

“当然了。他刚成年，第一次出巴伦西亚，喜欢蜂蜜酒和橙花饼。多给他弄点甜的东西，还有，别随便和他比划，他能把你揍得满地找牙。”

“他？”查尔斯笑出了声。

“我认真的，他是个能力者。”

巴兰托领主突然停下嘴，仔细打量了一下眼前的珍宝商人。“你最好在想我在想的事。”

“当然，我在想您在想的事，您在想什么我一清二楚。”他微微躬身，朝屋内做了一个“请”的动作。

“那个教士你打算怎么办？他是被特派过来的，主教管不着，你得把他弄远点。”

“我清楚。”

“很好。”查尔斯转身握住门把手，突然又回过身对他的老友笑着说了一句：“老无赖，快滚吧。”

“彼此彼此。承您吉言，公爵大人。”

 

伊利亚躺在这个黑乎乎的棺材里已经半天了，里面密不透风，除了从两个气孔透下的光线外没有半点光源，而他的手脚仍被紧紧捆在棺材上，无论使出多大的力气都无法挣脱。

马车在颠簸，他猜测他们已经出了巴兰托，却没法判断他们在朝哪个方向前进。棺材里能把人热得头脑发胀，他身上的白色教士袍已经湿透了，好在他的十字架仍在安安稳稳地待在脖子上。不知道走了多久，在他感觉自己快要溺死在汗水里时，棺材打开了，他遭罪的始作俑者正双手撑着棺材的边缘，朝他问好。

“您好，教士先生。”

珍宝商的手指一动，一条凭空出现的绳索便卷上了他手里的镣铐，苏洛用力一扯，他便被拉着坐起了身。周围空无一人，巴兰托南面是海，北面和东面则是山地和沙漠，他们现在所在的地方还看得到椰枣树，但到处都是荒芜的农田和干涸的泥沙地。

珍宝商拿过一个羊皮袋，拍拍伊利亚的脸颊，那个口塞消失在他的口舌间。“你得喝点东西，否则会脱水的。”

他抬起伊利亚的下巴，把羊皮袋里面的液体灌进伊利亚嘴里。尽管那玩意儿又酸又涩，但伊利亚庆幸自己喝到的不是甜得发腻的薄荷茶，而是葡萄酒。等苏洛放下羊皮袋、帮他将嘴角的酒渍擦干净，伊利亚抢到了说话时间。

“你的能力不对劲。”

“不对劲？我可不这么觉得。你应该感到熟悉才对，毕竟按照教会的说法，这种能力只有你们才能有。”烈日下，苏洛瞳孔中的蓝色浅薄得像浸泡在水里、正在被抽出丝的蚕茧，“‘信仰化形’，就像神在旷野中降下吗哪，神子将水变成酒。”

“这不可能，这是笃信者甚至狂信者才可能有的能力，你……你只是一个……”

苏洛的嘴角带着微乎其微的笑，像是在嘲讽，又像是在蔑视。“我只是一个什么？凡人？”

他搓动自己的手指，金屑从指间落下来，飘落在伊利亚的额上，像是天上在降星；然后出现的是小粒的珍珠、母贝、玛瑙，像雨滴一样滚落下来，掉在他的衣摆上；最后是金、银、琥珀、璞玉，砸进棺材中，发出清脆的声响。伊利亚瞪着他，想要说话的口舌仿佛已被麻痹。

“亲爱的教士大人，我就是能做到。”苏洛弹弹手指，像在掸落烟灰，“就像您拥有‘上帝之锤’一样，我也拥有我的天赋，好好想想吧。”

他松开手中的绳索，合上棺材盖，伊利亚再次掉回了黑暗中。

两年前，伊利亚被评定为九级笃信者，这几乎是他这个年龄能到达的顶点。教会中顶尖的能力者大多是笃信者，尽管笃信者之上还有狂信者，但他们人数寥寥，而且多是鞭笞派修士、圣愚、疯子，即使拥有能力，也难以理解。但作为补偿，上帝赐予了他们更多的人“信仰化形”这个天赋。圣西奥多罗*是一位沙漠中的苦行修士，他曾经徒手在虚空中创造出象征玛利亚的百合，这是除了耶稣之外最早的“信仰化形”能力者。多年以来，这个天赋在民间被视为禁术，在修士中也极其稀有，像苏洛那样的能力已经可以称得上是大能者，但在教会的记录里，他在“变形”这个天赋上不过是能者，这意味着他不能跨性别改变外貌，也不能改变形体，只能根据自己原本的面目稍作增减。

他为什么会有这样的能力？他想要做什么？

伊利亚克制着炎热和饥饿带来的晕眩，竭尽全力地运转自己的脑子。他必须知道苏洛在打什么主意。快想，使劲地想——

 

苏洛听到棺材里传来咚咚咚的声响，多半是那个被教会派来的探子又在胡乱挣扎了，他没理睬，继续驾着马车往前。

他已经差人买好了骆驼，走到前面的关隘就能把马车换成骆驼。越过关隘再往前就是戈壁和沙漠，他打算将那个教士扔到沙漠里自生自灭，然后在巴伦西亚躲一段时间。巴伦西亚教会的势力比不上巴兰托，他的生意伙伴也能够保护他，等风声过去，他再走水路到塔尔塔，那个国家不受教会控制，而他在那里有另一个身份，有一个存款充足的金库，还有能保证他开始新生活的人脉，就连查尔斯也对此一无所知，因此没人能查到他，前提是——他能先把这个教会派来的家伙解决掉。

车厢里突然传来一声巨响，伴随着木板破裂的声音，苏洛急忙勒住马嚼子下车查看。棺材盖已经被轰开，金发的教士挣扎着爬起来，想要靠蛮力扯开手里的镣铐。苏洛这才想起来，刚刚阖上棺材时忘记了把他固定在棺材上，这才给了他活动的机会。好在那副被制造出来的镣铐依旧牢固，即使棺材被炸开也无济于事，于是苏洛不紧不慢地欣赏了一下金发教士扭动身体的滑稽模样，然后才走过去。

“把我身上的东西解开，否则我就对你不客气。”金发的教士威胁道。

“我很乐意听听，您打算对我怎样不客气？”

教士被缚在一起的双手顿时凝起一阵金光，他像挥舞一把锤子一样击向苏洛，却被轻而易举地闪开。

“你就算逃得再远也没有用，不光犯下买卖圣物罪，还涉嫌杀害一位教士，你会变成逃犯，和你有关的人都脱不了干系，查尔斯·布兰登也一样。”

“第一，教会拿查尔斯没办法；第二，当初主教大人从我这里把圣物迎回去，为了奖励我的不辞辛劳才赐我一点辛苦费，那可不是买卖圣物；第三，我不会杀你，只会把你扔到沙漠里自生自灭，到时候他们只会认为你是到沙漠里的圣索菲亚修道院调查，却不幸遇上沙暴遇难了。”

伊利亚咬咬牙。“别以为你能逃过一劫，教会会审判你的。”

“那又如何？如果你们面对的是一个死人，又该怎么审判他呢？”

“你要伪造死亡？”

苏洛笑笑，不置可否。他上前，将伊利亚压回棺材中，准备用自己的能力修复棺材盖，突然被金发的教士再次叫住。

“你就不想知道真相么？如果有人陷害你，你打算就这样背下罪名？”

珍宝商人愣了愣，但很快恢复了原来的表情。“我看教会可不是这么认为的。你早就确认了没有第二个嫌疑人，不是么？否则怎么会在第一次见到我的时候就打算下杀手？”

“那是因为你想要畏罪潜逃！”

“前提是，主教已经默认了我就是罪魁祸首，我留下还是逃走都不会改变这一点。”过分精明的珍宝商笑了笑，“您能否认么，教士大人？”

伊利亚没法否认。

出发去苏洛家前，事情已经几乎进入死胡同。他们没有找到一星半点纵火的迹象，但教堂被毁，总要有个人承担罪过，于是主教暗示伊利亚将所有的过错推到苏洛身上。

近年来，教会的势力大增，和贵族的摩擦越来越多，巴兰托也不例外。早在建国前，教会就已存在多年，后来，原本的国家被推翻，游牧民族建立起现在的国家，因为信仰的不同，教会早年受到压制，但随着文明的发展与同化，教会不仅逐渐恢复了原本的势力，还成为了国教。由于文化根源的差异，作为统治者的贵族始终不愿意对异教徒实施打压，教会对此不满，因此双方的明争暗斗越来越严重，而这些伊利亚都清楚。他去过最狂热的地区，看到过那里的人民因为触碰过主教的手而热泪盈眶；也去过异教盛行的偏远行省，看见他们的神与巴力、伊西斯并排摆在神庙中。在巴兰托，不同民族在此混居、融合，因此城里庙宇众多，既有敬上帝的教堂，也有崇拜乌札女神的寺庙。巴兰托主教一直希望扩大正教会的势力，领主却不希望教会的权利再继续扩张，因此两者之间早有间隙。而苏洛既是贵族，又是领主的好友，巴兰托主教自然希望借机打压他。但伊利亚不希望当主教的棋子，因此坚持要去见苏洛一面，却再次因为暴脾气闯了祸。

终于，伊利亚开口说：“我不对巴兰托主教负责，我因为大牧首的指派来调查真相，就要立公正的约。”

听见这句话，苏洛的嘴角挑了起来。他饶有兴趣地看着眼前的教士，打量他因为干渴而开裂的唇和浸满汗水的金发。

“有趣，就算这么狼狈也不忘说些冠冕堂皇的话么？要知道，只要我想，现在就可以杀了你。”

一把弯刀出现在苏洛手里。不知道是有意还是无意，他让伊利亚看着刀刃一点点塑造出来：精金装饰把柄，石榴石与玛瑙被镶嵌其上，黄金凝结成一头狮鹫，张牙舞爪、耀武扬威。苏洛掂着那把小刀，说：“传说这片沙漠中有狮鹫，长着尖牙利爪，如果被它发现，不到一刻就会被吃得一点不剩，您想试试看么？”

这句话让伊利亚笑了出来。“威胁我无济于事，这改变不了你有罪的事实，如果你想翻案，最好把我放了。”

那把小刀消失在苏洛的掌心里，珍宝商弯下身凑近他，短促地笑了笑。“告诉你吧，教士大人，你帮不了我。无论你查到什么，主教大人都打定主意要让我来当替罪羊，所以现在我唯一的出路就是——逃。逃得越远越好。如果你对我还有一丝同情，就别再管我的事，我可以放了你，打消把你扔到沙漠里喂狮鹫的念头。”

伊利亚咬住下唇，继续说：“难道你不想知道真相么？”

“真相？”苏洛被逗笑了，“比起真相，我更关心能不能保住自己的小命。毕竟，我可没有您那么……”苏洛斟酌了一下用词，“坚定。”

“可我在乎真相。也许事情还有转机，也许你不一定要背井离乡……”

珍宝商打断他：“奇怪了，您不是从首都来的么？那里的人难道没有教会您勾心斗角和见风使舵？无论如何，我不可能留下来任人宰割，你如果在乎真相，那就去吧，前提是你能找到圣索菲亚。”

话音刚落，伊利亚腿上、脚上的镣铐消失了，一点痕迹也没留下，只剩下手上的镣铐还在。

“您自由了，走吧，去找您的真相。我走之后，你手上的镣铐会自己消失，别担心。”

“等一下，”伊利亚叫住他，一个念头在他的脑袋里酝酿出来，“我可以答应你的条件，甚至可以为你向大牧首求情，但是你必须带我去圣索菲亚修道院。”

“嗯……我考虑一下……”苏洛装作思考的样子犹豫了一阵，但伊利亚立刻看出他根本不打算答应，没时间权衡利弊，他只能继续开条件。

“我还可以帮你逃跑。一旦巴兰托主教发现你消失，教会就会发出通缉令，你根本来不及逃出国就会受到逮捕。但是如果你和我待在一起，由我向主教和大牧首报告你是协助我调查真相的证人，就算主教打算陷害你，也不能那么快动手。我会帮你拖延时间，直到你逃出国为止。这个条件怎么样？”

伊利亚发现自己没有一丝挣扎。以往他不屑于用这些手段，常常被同伴评为不知变通，但现在他瞬间学会了这个方法——一换一，互利互惠，像从孩子手里抢糖果一样简单。

但苏洛的表情却像在烦恼，他用手指搓着额头，眉毛皱在一起。“真是令人苦恼啊，这个条件太诱人了，可是空口无凭，我怎么能相信您呢？”

这个瞬间，伊利亚突然意识到他已经掉进了这个珍宝商人的陷阱。他想要召唤出“上帝之锤”，可是理智告诉他这样于事无补，他只能强压下怒气，继续说：“你想要怎样？”

苏洛的手指一伸，挑起了他脖子上的十字架。那枚十字架朴素、简陋、没有任何装饰，甚至连用料也不是纯银的，可苏洛抓着它不放。

“把这个给我吧，如果我顺利到了国外，会差人将这个交还给您的。”

伊利亚咬紧牙关。“不行。”

但珍宝商已经自顾自解下那枚十字架系到了自己脖子上。他用手指拨弄它，看它在阳光下发出耀眼的光芒。“真漂亮，不是么？虽然可能是老古董了，但有些东西不能用金钱来衡量，您说是么，教士大人？”

他不回话，用尽全力克制着自己想要出拳的冲动。那枚十字架由他的曾祖父传下来，再由他的父亲传给他。上战场的前一晚，他的父亲将它交给了年幼的自己，嘱咐他好好保管，那却成了父亲留下的最后一句话，那枚十字架也因此变成他留下的最后一件礼物。然而现在它到了苏洛的手里，就像路边的醡浆草一样不值一提，仿佛他会随时将它丢弃，伊利亚却什么也做不了。

“你最好保管好它。”伊利亚恶狠狠地命令道，眼神几乎带着愤恨，但苏洛看着他笑了笑，似乎在责怪他的多心。

“当然了，我会的。”

他握住那枚十字架，在伊利亚的注视下抬起手来，亲吻了它。在阳光下，这和利剑一样刺眼，伊利亚侧过头，在苏洛看不到的地方掐住了自己的指根。

 

 

 

*圣西奥多罗：很遗憾，这个故事是我编的，圣徒也是我编的。不过的确有一个叫圣西奥多的圣徒，他是四世纪时的拜占庭人，拥有希腊血统，是威尼斯的第一位保护者，被认为是陆军和部队的守护神。威尼斯的圣马可小广场上现在还有这位圣徒的雕塑，描绘了他杀死飞龙的场景。


	3. Chapter 3

  
**三**

  
**他是那离开没有失散的九十九只羊去寻找一只迷失之羊的牧人，他寻到了迷失的羊就欢喜快乐。**

**——《真理的福音 32:1》**

编发是一件需要耐心的事。在巴伦西亚，人们精心挑选各色丝线编上自己的头发，再贫穷的人家也会攒出一点金子央求金匠打成金箔，然后切成细条一点点捻上线制成。

绿色是最受喜爱的颜色，因为它在沙漠中象征绿洲和生命，但染出绿色需要混合蓝与黄，因此并不易得。更多人喜欢黄色，它们象征月亮和星辰，将带来降水；金色和银色则是繁荣和富裕的象征，因为家境宽裕的人家更多地使用这两种丝线编发，奥尔科特也不例外。他早晨起床，背对着窗将自己松散的发辫编整齐，然后才开始一天的作息。

三个星期前，他的父亲将他送出了沙漠。他随着商队在沙漠走了一周才到达巴兰托，但刚进到这座充满圣父、圣子、圣灵的城市，他就因为在街上东张西望迷失了方向。

穿白袍的修士拄着牧羊杖，那上面雕着双头蛇，象征摩西的蛇杖；举着酒罐和水的佣人匆匆穿梭在街头；小贩头上顶着摞满麦饼的篮子穿行在人群中间；行商牵着驴、骆驼、枣红马从他身边经过；贩卖香料的妇人在香炉里点燃了白松香；贵妇们骑在马上，由男佣牵着走过街头，她们头上戴着不同颜色的薄纱，发髻上挂满金色的圆片……

他在错综复杂的街上迷了路，打听许久才找到正确的方向。苏洛派仆人上街找他，结果他自己牵着骆驼到了门口，一转过街角就看见苏洛正站在门口张望，而仆人们日落才回来，一个个气喘吁吁、满身大汗，却发现自己一个下午的搜寻都是徒劳无功。

他在苏洛家住得舒坦，这里的仆人煮的薄荷茶最合他的口味，厨子也常常变着花样捣鼓点心，查尔斯·布兰登家不一样。奥尔科特思忖着，这个商人如果不是从没尝过好的，就是赚的太少不能享受。仆人一个个少言寡语，煮出来的薄荷茶寡淡、蜂蜜酒酸涩、杏仁水的渣滓没滤干净，只有橙花饼还过得去。布兰登家的厨子爱用腌渍樱桃当馅料，十盎司樱桃，两盎司坚果碎，一盎司椰片调味，半盎司橙花点缀，橙花水和玫瑰水调成糖浆浇在上面。奥尔科特一连吃了三块，看到查尔斯一点没动，他有些不好意思地把盘子往前推了推，说：“你不吃点么？”

“不了，我不爱吃甜的。”查尔斯摆摆手，把盘子推回他面前。

奥尔科特低下头又拿走一块橙花饼，假装没注意到查尔斯在打量自己。他不自觉地摸摸脸颊和耳朵上的耳坠，那是一个浮雕的狮子，在巴伦西亚人的信仰里，狮子是乌札女神的圣兽，而女神是全能之神，掌管生育和降水，对沙漠民来说她是至高之神。

突然，查尔斯出声了。“你今天额上画的是什么？

——那是一个椭圆，里面含着两个同心圆，中间的那一个被蓝色涂成实心。

奥尔科特愣了一下。“是眼睛，是女神的眼睛，能驱邪。”

查尔斯点点头，又问道：“苏洛带你在城里转过么？”

“转过了。巴兰托大教堂起火前我们去看了那幅圣像画，那还是我带他找到的呢。”

“我听说了。苏洛说你能看到远处的东西。”

奥尔科特笑了笑，带着一点羞赧和少年心气的自傲。“我有‘先知之眼’，只要没有东西遮住视线，我就能看得和鹰一样远。”

“那你能看到现在城外的人在做什么吗？”

巴伦西亚人站起来走到了走廊上。他看见一队人正走进城里，弹乌德琴和萨兹的红袍伶人们走在前面，后面跟着吹长笛的、摇铃鼓的、拍手鼓的。一个男人骑在马上，身上是刺绣的白色罩衫，帽子上别着红白两色玫瑰编成的花环，上面挂着的缀满金片的圆环、镂空的银饰、孔雀羽毛、大颗的母贝和珍珠，两耳上挂着石榴石和红珊瑚做成的石榴坠子，颈上是一圈一圈的条状银饰，腰间别着弯刀，握着缰绳的手指上还带着各色戒指。这么隆重的服装只有在盛大的庆典和重要的节日上才会出现，但今天既不是节日也没有庆典，于是奥尔科特把视线转向一旁的侍从。他们正一边走，一边将米和玫瑰花瓣撒向马上的男人，这是婚礼上的习俗，用来祈祷富足的生活和美满的爱情。

奥尔科特立刻回过身朝屋里的查尔斯喊道：“他们在举行婚礼！”

布兰登家的家主走出来，他还看不见婚礼的人群，但却像早就知道了事情的全部一样。“你想去看看么？只要带上一点小礼物，他们会欢迎所有不请自来的客人。”

奥尔科特毫不犹豫地答应了，于是查尔斯带上新酿的葡萄酒，领着奥尔科特到别人的婚宴上去。

新娘头上披着的白色薄纱罩在脸上，编好的发髻上同样戴着红白玫瑰的花环。她手上捧着熟透的石榴，在看到奥尔科特递过来的礼物时睁大了眼睛，查尔斯仔细一看，发现奥尔科特竟然送了一盒巴伦西亚的白乳香。那是最高级的香料，只有主教、大牧首和贵族才用得起，有些医师甚至认为乳香是包治百病的灵丹妙药。新娘双手接过奥尔科特递过来的盒子，新郎赶紧往他和查尔斯手里塞了一把米，嘴里一迭声说着感谢的话。

查尔斯看着奥尔科特摇摇头，说：“你送的礼物可不是‘小礼物’了。”

巴伦西亚男孩把那把米塞进自己的口袋，说：“可我没什么别的能送。”

“你可以什么也不用带，我已经带了足够的葡萄酒。”

奥尔科特满不在乎地回应道：“下次我会注意的。”

 

巴兰托人的婚宴上充满甜点和酒酿，巴伦西亚男孩很快沿着摆满食物的长桌走了一圈又一圈，查尔斯则躲在一旁喝着加过蜂蜜和冰的玫瑰花露。伶人们唱起歌来，唢呐和乌德琴和着奏响，簇拥在一起的宾客开始传递燃着白乳香的香炉，好让每一个人都沾染新人的喜气，新人的亲戚们则忙着给所有人手里的杯子斟满葡萄酒。奥尔科特在婚宴上转了三圈，手里的杯子也一连被斟满了三次，等查尔斯再次找到他时，巴伦西亚男孩喝得满脸通红，另一只手还拿着一只不知道从哪里拿来的石榴。

“你看，”男孩举着那只红透的水果，“别人送给我的。”

他想把石榴塞进口袋里，却不小心掉到了地上。石榴一路滚到女孩的裙摆下，这下奥尔科特只能张着嘴愣在原地。查尔斯把手里的杯子递给他，说：“帮我拿着。”

他走到人群中间，接过燃着乳香的香炉，借着将香炉递给女孩的缘故将她引开，好让奥尔科特趁机捡回自己的石榴。查尔斯回来时手里还多了另一只紫红的李子，他把它抛给奥尔科特，说：“送你了。”

一直到夜幕降临，婚宴的客人才逐渐散去。当查尔斯架着巴伦西亚男孩离开时，奥尔科特开始大着舌头向他抱怨布兰登家的食物太糟、饮品太次。

“您应该找些更能干的仆人，现在的那些连薄荷茶都煮不好，会让客人笑话的，”直到回到布兰登府时，奥尔科特也没有停止，“蜂蜜酒的味道像陈醋，海虾被煮得发白，鹰嘴豆泥味如嚼蜡……您应该向苏洛讨个厨子，真的。”

查尔斯命令马夫把他架到内室的软塌上，又令仆人拿来解酒的没药汤，但巴伦西亚男孩一闻到那个味道就扭过了头。

“我要喝玫瑰露酒……”他嘟囔着，查尔斯没理，让仆人摁住他，自己接过没药汤就往巴伦西亚男孩嘴里灌，这下男孩挣扎得更剧烈，把汤药都撒到了衣服上。下一个瞬间，他凭空消失在软塌上，又出现在房间的角落里，仆人们吓得纷纷退开，查尔斯只好自己上前安抚他。

“别怕，把这碗没药汤喝完你就会舒坦了。”

“我知道那是什么，”奥尔科特瞪着公爵，双手胡乱挥动着试图格挡，“那玩意儿又苦又辣，我才不喝。”

他们僵持一会儿，公爵突然把没药汤放下，说：“这样吧，如果你能放倒我，我就去苏洛家把他们的厨子借过来，让他来给你做玫瑰露酒。”

奥尔科特摇摇头，说：“不行，苏洛说你不是能力者，我不能欺负你。”

门外的仆人们偷笑起来，查尔斯瞥了他们一眼，仆人们立刻噤声，识趣地一个接一个悄悄溜掉了。

公爵松松领口，说：“别担心，我好歹也是上过战场的。”

奥尔科特皱着眉，两只眼睛都没法对焦，下一秒他消失在查尔斯眼前。公爵凭着直觉捕捉到他的动作，刚刚伸手挡下他的进攻，还没来得及反击他就已经凭空消失了。下一次出现时他摔倒在一旁，像一只掉进泥地里的小狗一样甩甩脑袋试图让自己清醒。再次消失后他出现在查尔斯的身前，公爵没来得及格挡下这一招，好在酒后的出拳力度大大下降，他干脆硬生生受了这一拳，接着拽住奥尔科特的拳头把他压到墙上，用手臂顶住了他的喉管让他动弹不得。

“怎么样，这下跑不掉了吧？”

奥尔科特咬住下唇挣扎几下，却发现自己没法逃脱。查尔斯的力气比他大得多，而“鹰跃”这个能力没法帮助他摆脱他人的束缚。双手还是自由的，只有喉管上的压力越来越重，让他不由自主地想要张开口摄取空气。奥尔科特忍住想要咳嗽的冲动，集中起使用“一针见血”需要的精神。他把意志凝结成一枚钉子，重重扎入眼前的血肉之躯中——

下一秒，查尔斯·布兰登后退几步松开了奥尔科特。他摇晃几下，单膝跪倒在地上，同时，奥尔科特也倚着墙斜倒了下来。使用“一针见血”的代价是要承受与对手同等的痛苦，因此无论击打出多大的力度，能力者也要收回同样的打击。他双耳轰轰作响，大脑中天旋地转，像被马蹄踏过一般疼痛。

公爵扯出一个笑，看着他说：“看来，你也没比我好到哪里去。”

奥尔科特用双臂支撑自己，咬着牙回应道：“你说过，只要能把你放倒就行。你可别忘了，我明天要喝到玫瑰露酒。”

说完，他眼前一黑。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**四**

**雅典与耶路撒冷有何相干？**

**——《异端者的药方》**

 

夕阳蔓延上来。

从地平线开始，红与橙的色彩在天空中晕开，向着山边浸染上来。风将一片片云扯成棉絮，让它们铺陈开来。贫瘠的山出现在他们眼前，断面像是一条陈旧的波斯织锦，丝线被扯开、被拆散、被剥离，其下，是一座白色修道院。米白色的墙体因为夕阳染上淡淡的红色，而一旁嶙峋的塔楼像一把苍白的三叉戟，朝天空延伸。

“圣索菲亚……”伊利亚喃喃道。

“没错，这就是圣索菲亚修道院。”苏洛回应道。

半个世纪前，这里曾是帝国西部最负盛名的修道院，它的钟声能穿到一千里外，让沙漠之外的人都能听清。修道士和学者穿越沙漠来这里朝拜，因为这里的图书馆收藏着最古老的抄本和经卷。但要进入圣索菲亚并不容易，因为修道院不向外来者敞开大门，朝拜者必须乘着用绳子吊下的篮子，由墙内的修士将他们拉进修道院内。然而，一场大火毁掉了大半藏书，接着，饥荒紧跟地震而来，使得修士们纷纷逃离这里，渐渐的，圣索菲亚被废弃了。然而，不少人相信修道院中仍藏有被粗心大意落下的圣物，于是前往寻宝，但这些贪婪的寻宝者一个接一个消失在沙尘暴里，最后，人们不再称圣索菲亚为“白色修道院”，而变成了“白色墓地”。

他们已经在沙漠中走了四天。离开巴兰托后，苏洛将马换了骆驼，两人往沙漠中被废弃的修道院去。因为风沙和尘土，伊利亚身上白色的教士服变成了黄色，鞋子里总有倒不完的沙子，裹在头巾里的头发也变得像稻草一样干枯。因为干燥的风，手指和嘴唇上的皮肤裂开，像枯死的树皮一样往下掉，伊利亚的指腹上因此满是裂痕，不得不在上面敷上厚厚的油脂。第七日，最后一只水袋即将见底时，圣索菲亚的塔楼终于出现在他们面前，风刮过时，塔楼上的钟发出声响，但是这样的声音不再是为了在天的主，自然也不为在地的人。

他们在修道院前停下了骆驼。现在修道院里已经没有修士可以将他们拉进墙内，因此只能寻找其他的入口。苏洛带着伊利亚来到靠近山体的墙边，那里有一道小门供修道院内的修士使用，门上的锁已经被破坏了，因此苏洛轻轻一推便打开了门，然后他们将骆驼牵进院内。

苏洛领着他来到礼拜堂，那里是修道院内最大的建筑，然而，因为大火，礼拜堂里的柱子变成灰黑，壁画和马赛克也从墙上剥落，落在地上化为齑粉。木质雕塑被烧得看不清面貌，但石雕还能辨认。伊利亚举目张望，视线与墙上仅剩半边身子的圣徒撞在一起。

“这里是以利亚和以利沙的圣所。”

听到苏洛这么说，他终于从一旁画着的乌鸦认出了这个圣徒——以利亚，上帝指示他往约旦河东边去，吩咐乌鸦供养他。

“‘耶和华乃吾主’，你的名字也是这样来的，对吧？”苏洛问道。

“没错，我的父亲用以利亚的名字给我起了名。”

伊利亚将视线投向圣坛后的帷幕，那块红色的帐子没有被大火侵蚀，只是沾了灰，颜色不再鲜艳。他走过去，圣坛上的圣像、圣体龛和烛台已经搬走，圣坛遭到废弃，但他依然用手触碰自己的唇，然后用手指碰了碰那只被留下的圣体灯，以代替吻礼。

“我就是在这里找到了那幅圣路喀的童贞玛丽亚。”苏洛说，“或者说，我就是在这找到了它的碎片。”

“碎片？”

巴兰托主教向他描述过那幅童贞玛利亚——红衣蓝裙的圣母怀抱着仍是圣婴的基督，金光将他们笼罩，在圣母和圣婴的脑后均有浅金色的光环，那是他们神性的象征。因为年代久远，画上有修复的痕迹，但圣像是完整的，没有半点残缺。

这时，他突然想起了苏洛的能力——“你伪造了圣像？！”

苏洛露出似笑非笑的表情。“不，我可没有那么大的能耐，我‘修复’了它。”

伊利亚想要发问，却被他打断：“但是，我找到的碎片只足以拼凑出圣像的一半，所以，我动了点脑子。”他敲敲自己的太阳穴。“想知道哪一半是我的想象么？”

见伊利亚没有回应，他继续说道：“——圣婴。圣婴是我的想象。也许原本的童贞玛利亚根本没有抱着圣婴，也许她手里拿着权杖，也许她拿着苹果，也许什么也没有。”

伊利亚怔怔地开口：“在大火中被烧毁的，正是那一半，被伪造的那一半……”

“对，在圣索菲亚的大火中被毁的，也是那一半。”

伊利亚一时间不知道该说什么，张了张嘴，最后只能问道：“为什么？”

珍宝商耸耸肩，脸上的表情在伊利亚看来有些幸灾乐祸。“教士大人，要寻找真相的是您，不如您来告诉我？”

“你……”

“我没有那么大的能耐，也没有那么大好奇心，不过如果有人告诉我这样一件事，我可能会认为这幅画上藏着诅咒。”

“什么诅咒？”

“那就是您的事了。”

珍宝商人说完，转身离开了圣所，伊利亚赶紧跟在他身后。

“你去哪？”

“去找水井。我们的水袋已经见底了，离巴伦西亚还有一周的路程，如果再不补充水分，我们只能死在这里。”

他们从礼拜堂后面的小道往后院去，院子里有一个古水井，传说是摩西正是在这里遇见了自己未来的妻子，米甸祭司之女西坡拉。苏洛领着他走到水井边，旁边生着茂盛的荆棘——摩西看见荆棘在火中，却并未被烧毁，那是耶和华从燃烧着的荆棘中向他的仆人显现。

他们将水袋全部装满水后，伊利亚决定去图书馆看一看。据说这里曾保存着比七十士译本更古老的抄本，也许图书馆里还有被粗心落下的残卷。

他走进图书馆的塔楼，拾级而上，里面昏暗不透光，他从地上找到一根断掉的蜡烛，点燃之后手持着前进。

楼上的藏书室里，书架已经空了，地上扔着莎草纸、羊皮碎片、芦苇笔，伊利亚走进里面，举着蜡烛一排排扫视，但一无所获。

“我告诉过你，这里早就空了。”苏洛出现在他身后，说着风凉话。伊利亚没理他，走到另一间藏书室，但如珍宝商人所说，那里什么也没留下。

他走到这一层的最后一个房间，火炉里还有燃尽的灰，伊利亚捡起一根木柴在灰烬里拨弄，找到一片烧剩的羊皮纸，凑到烛焰旁看，上面用秀美的安色尔字体写着：“像荆棘被丢弃……”

他把这张纸片捏在手里，回到地面上。珍宝商人跟在他身后，在他准备离开图书馆时叫住了他：“嘿，等等。”

他拿过伊利亚手中快燃尽的蜡烛，后退一步，不知从哪里来的风吹灭了烛焰。

“你发现了么？”珍宝商问道。

伊利亚愣了几秒，突然反应过来：“这里有密道！”

他们急忙点燃蜡烛四处摸索，终于在墙上的壁画里发现了线索——“启蒙者”圣格里高利将右手伸向左边、左手伸向右边，但右手才是更为尊贵的。

伊利亚用手推了推圣像右边的墙，随着一声巨响，墙体后移，一条密道出现在他们眼前。拾级而下，下面是藏经室，架子已经被搬空，但地上仍散落着一些书页，原本是薄而纤细的莎草纸，因为年代久远已经互相粘合在一起。

伊利亚拿起那张书页，上面用科普特文写着这样一段话：“……诸能力这样开始造人：第一能力——善——造了骨魂；第二能力——预知——造了腱魂；第三能力——神性——造了肉魂；第四能力——主权——造了髓魂；第五能力——过度——造了血魂；第六能力——嫉妒——造了皮魂；第七能力——理解——造了发魂*……”

融化的蜡滴下来烫到了他的手指，他嘶了一声，苏洛立刻问道：“怎么了？”

“这是……这不是正典……”

“什么？”

“这是异端的书。”

苏洛愣了愣，问道：“怎么会是异端的书？”

伊利亚没有理会他，而是继续从地上捡起书页，照着上面的文字念道：“耶稣说：‘那认识世界的人所寻到的是一具死尸，那寻见死尸的人要胜于这个世界*。’

“耶稣说：‘我已经把火丢在世上；看啊！我要看守着，直至火燃烧起来*。’

“从那首先的血里有爱洛斯出来，他乃是阴阳同体的，他的阳性是黑密勒利，出自光的火焰；与他一起的阴性是‘血之魂’，这乃是从先念的本质里出来的*……”

他抓着这些书页转过来，对苏洛说：“这些都是异端邪说，是诺斯底派的说法……”

“什么意思？”

“这些书早就应该被销毁了，可是这里还收藏着这么多……这里是异端的修道院，所以那幅圣像才会烧起来，是为了让这座修道院荒废……”

苏洛愣了一会儿，然后拔腿就走。

“你去哪里？！”伊利亚赶紧追上他。

“去巴伦西亚。”

他走出密室，走到院子里，开始将不必要的行李卸下来扔在地上。

“怎么回事？你在干什么？”他扯住苏洛。

珍宝商扯了扯嘴角。“我就知道不该带你来这里。如果我没猜错，巴兰托主教现在已经开始通缉我了。”

“不，我们可以回巴兰托向他解释……”

苏洛打断他：“解释什么？圣索菲亚里的‘异端’早就已经分散在各地，但巴兰托的主教需要的是一个承担罪名的罪人，而不是真相。更何况，我的确伪造了一部分圣像，是个再好不过的替罪羊。”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿，然后说：“我会恪守自己的承诺，等到达巴伦西亚，我就向巴兰托主教报告你是重要的证人，这样你就有时间去……做你自己的安排。”

苏洛的眉拧在了一起。“最好如此。”

天已经全黑，即使苏洛想要马上上路，但在黑夜中赶路并不明智，于是他们只能返回修道院内，等太阳升起再出发。

被废弃的修道院里没剩下什么可供取暖的柴火，他们分头寻找，好不容易凑齐一把木柴，用它生起火、烤起小麦饼、煮沸薄荷茶。

夜里的沙漠冷得渗人，伊利亚披着一条毯子，沉默地揪着麦饼，坐在他对面的苏洛也一样。火焰照亮他的一侧脸，又让他的另一侧脸蒙上阴影，伊利亚漫不经心地看着他浸在阴影中的那边脸，试图辨认此时他眼睛里的颜色。

伊利亚心情复杂。作为一个教士，他当然听过圣索菲亚的盛名，对它的藏书也又是惋惜又是向往，然后来到这里之后却发现这是个藏匿异端学说的修道院。他一时不知该作何感想。

“教士大人。”苏洛突然出声，将他从走神中拉出来。

“什么？”

“我有一个问题，当时你为什么主动提出要帮我？只是想要知道真相而已？”

伊利亚愣住了。他的确是为了真相而来，但除此之外，他也有自己的私心。苏洛在这件事中并不无辜，如果伊利亚决定放弃继续追查，就可以顺着巴兰托主教的意思让苏洛承担所有的责任，他却不愿意让巴兰托主教称心如意。他曾经听说过这位主教买卖圣职的传闻，也不赞同他为了打压贵族而罔顾真相的做法，因此无论如何他会继续追查，至于真相如何，似乎已经与此无关。但这些内情，他当然不会让苏洛知道。

“我说过了，大牧首派我过来，就是为了查明真相……”

“你在说谎。”苏洛毫不犹豫地打断他，等反应过来时，发现这个珍宝商人直盯着他的眼睛，像是已经看穿了他。

“你凭什么这么说……”

他再次打断他：“就凭你的眼睛。你的眼睛告诉我，你讲的不是实话。”

伊利亚愣了几秒，最后强装冷静说：“胡说八道。”

“胡说八道的是谁，你自己清楚。”珍宝商挑挑眉，“不然，我们可以试试。”

“试什么？”

“试试看我接下来能不能猜到你在想什么。”

苏洛从地上捡起一颗小石子抛给他，然后自己背过身去。“把它藏在手里，我来猜你藏在了哪只手。”

伊利亚用手握住那颗石子，让苏洛转回身。珍宝商一开始没说话，只是默默打量着他的神情，接着，他将手轻轻放在伊利亚的手背上，手指顺着上面突起的血管轻轻滑过，然后他拍了拍伊利亚的右手。

“这里。“珍宝商带着志在必得的表情宣布道。

伊利亚张开右手，里面果然藏着那枚石子。

“你只不过是运气好罢了！”教士再次抓住石子，“我们再试一次！”

“好啊。”

这次，他又把石子藏在右手，赌苏洛不会猜同样的手，然而等苏洛转回身后，他甚至没犹豫多久便再次猜中了。

“再来一次！”

苏洛耸耸肩，表示愿意奉陪，而这次伊利亚将石子在左右手交换了几次还是难以决断，最后还是决定藏在右手。然后珍宝商人转过身，看着伊利亚的眼睛。

“我有一个发现。”

“什么？”

他强迫自己与他对视，尽力不泄露任何信息。

“你在发光。“

伊利亚因为这句话愣了一下，意识松懈下来，接着男人握住了他的右手。

“就在这。”

他的手指从他的指缝间钻进去，摸到那颗石子，把它拿出来。现在它躺在了苏洛的手中。伊利亚拿过它，用手指捏紧，喃喃自语道：“狡猾的骗子……”

“什么？”

伊利亚闭紧嘴巴不应答，苏洛就笑笑不再追问了。然后伊利亚背过身躺下，将那颗石子悄悄收进了怀里。

 

 

 

*按照引用顺序分别出自《约翰密传 15：15》、《多马福音 80》、《多马福音 10》和《论世界的起源 109：1》。均出自拿戈·玛第经集，诺斯底派的经书，公元四世纪时因为受到亚历山大城的亚他那修主教的影响被认为是离经叛道的经书，因此持有者将它们抛弃或埋藏。与今日的观点不同，当时的神学家认为诺斯底派是异端，他们的经书是伪经，但今日“伪经“这一词不存在贬义，仅仅表明是属于托名伪作，学界普遍认为这些伪经对研究基督教历史也提供了重要的资料。


	5. Chapter 5

**五**

 

**未有任何事物从无中生出。**

**——《物性论》**

 

奥尔科特听见女子轻笑的声音，伴随着帘子的牵动声，光透进来，扑在他的眼皮上。

冰凉的毛巾温柔地敷上他的额头，帮助他缓解宿醉后的头昏脑涨。一双手将他扶起来，另一双手将解酒茶递到他嘴边，轻柔地劝他喝下。

奥尔科特睁开眼，戴着淡紫色头纱的年轻侍女朝他微笑，两鬓垂下的丝状首饰反射着耀眼的光。这样的场景格外熟悉，让他不由自主的叫出了侍女的名字，那是在苏洛家专门服侍他的女仆，他不明白她为什么会出现在布兰登府。然而侍女不知道他的心思，她服侍他将醒酒茶喝下后，凑到他耳边告诉他公爵正候在门外，他应允之后，那位公爵便领着他的侍从走了进来。

“你醒了？”

奥尔科特这才注意到他身后跟着一位手上托着盘子的仆人。

“那是什么？”他用眼神示意仆人托着的盘子，上面是晶莹剔透的酒壶和酒盏，雕工精美，杯子边缘有精细的花叶纹。

“那是你要的玫瑰露酒。”公爵挥挥手，仆人便将酒壶和酒盏在桌上放了下来，然后公爵亲自倒上一杯端到他面前，“尝尝？”

奥尔科特喝不惯布兰登府上的玫瑰露酒，因此他先是小心谨慎地看了一眼，然后才半信半疑地抿了一口。

“怎么样？”

巴伦西亚少年瞪大眼睛，来不及回话，急忙自己端过杯子又尝了一大口。

“味道和我在苏洛家喝到的一模一样！”他迫不及待地将被子递给身边的仆人，让他斟上另一杯，但查尔斯示意仆人将被子交给他，他再次亲自给少年斟上了酒。

“没错。”查尔斯笑着将酒杯递给他，“我把苏洛家的厨子讨过来了，在他回家之前，他会一直待在这里。”

奥尔科特欢呼一声，掀开被子跳下床接过酒盏，站在桌子前对着酒壶喝了起来，似乎是担心有人会和他争抢一样。

“别着急，没人跟你抢，”查尔斯说，“等你洗漱完，到餐厅来，我让苏洛家的厨子给你做了点你喜欢吃的。”

等公爵离开房间，躲在一旁的侍女们才再次走出来。那几个姑娘都是在苏洛家服侍奥尔科特的，和他早就熟悉，不把他当做尊贵的主人看，反而把他当做自己的弟弟照顾，因此布兰登府的人离开后，她们便聚集到奥尔科特的身边，一边替他更衣，一边叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。

“公爵今早特意把大人府上的人都请了过来，就为了照顾你呢。”女孩们这么说，“一开始奥托那个老头子还不肯来，听说你在这里吃得不好，我们一齐劝他，好不容易才让他点了头。”

“真的么？多亏了你们，我又能吃上好东西了！”少年笑得眉眼弯弯，把姑娘们也逗得开怀，“不是我挑嘴，但公爵府上的东西真的比不上苏洛那里的，他们连鹰嘴豆泥都做不好！”

说完，他又故作紧张地竖起一根手指对侍女们说：“这句话不要说出去，否则我就要被赶出公爵府了！”

女孩们大笑起来，继而又兴致勃勃地开始另一轮讨论：“为什么大人要让你住到公爵府上呢？就算大人出门了，我们都还在府里，要照顾你也完全不费事呀。”

“大人这次出门也急，听说连管家都不知道他什么时候才能回来。”

“之前大人还将府上许多家当都卖掉了，是不是遇上什么棘手的事呢？安，你有没有听说什么消息？”

奥尔科特对此一清二楚。不仅如此，他还写了一封信回巴伦西亚，让他的父亲替苏洛打点好到塔尔塔的行装，但这些事他当然不可能告诉给这些姑娘听，于是他只好打起哈哈。

“我也不知道，苏洛什么都没告诉我……”

“也对，你怎么会知道这些，连管家都不清楚呢。”

听到她们这么说，奥尔科特松了一口气。他洗漱完毕，来到餐厅里，只见餐桌上摆着美酒和食物，都是他在苏洛的家中喜欢吃的，看来侍女们真的对那个叫奥托的希腊厨子说了不少好话，否则以他那傲慢的性格，肯定没那么容易通融。

果然，他刚一坐下，查尔斯就半真半假地抱怨道：“那个希腊厨子的脾气真大，我为了请他过来可费了不少银子。”

“他的手艺的确值那么多银子，你试试看就知道了。”奥尔科特摸不准公爵这么说是为了暗示什么，但毕竟是苏洛家的下人，他下意识这么维护了一句。

查尔斯听了这句话没应声，只是挑挑眉看着他，似乎也在掂量他这句话的意思，但最终他只是摇摇头拿起了自己面前的食物。

出乎意料，这顿饭吃得非常安静，查尔斯一直没有出声打扰，然而，他总是从桌子的另一端静静地打量奥尔科特，这让巴伦西亚人惴惴不安。然而，直到仆人将碟子端下、换上水果与葡萄酒时，他依旧没有做任何表示。奥尔科特一直等着，因此听到查尔斯将餐具放下的声音时，他立刻抬起了头。而公爵看到他的动作，也不再装模作样，而是开门见山地说：

“你也知道我准备这些，不只是为了讨好你，对吧？”

奥尔科特点点头。

“我有一件事，想要你帮忙。“

“我要听听看是什么事才能答应。”

“当然，”查尔斯耸耸肩，“但我知道你肯定会答应。”

“你怎么知道？”奥尔科特皱起眉头。

公爵笑了笑，一侧嘴角吊起：

“——因为这件事关系到苏洛。”

 

奥尔科特花了一点力气甩掉守卫，进入墓穴时，查尔斯·布兰登已经打开了圣徒的棺椁。

巴兰托的教堂之下，是一代代圣徒、殉道者和教士的墓穴。他们死后，尸体被制成木乃伊后放入棺椁中，堆放在一个个洞穴状的墓穴里。在帝国的首都，教士死后会埋入教会的墓地中，然而在巴兰托，他们依照古代风俗举行丧事，即使在教会已然成为国教五个世纪后，习俗依旧没有改变。

他们来这个地方是为了寻找那幅圣路喀的《童贞玛利亚》。在巴兰托大教堂被大火烧毁后，这幅圣像就再也没有出现在人们面前。当所有人的目光都转向大教堂失火的灾难和圣像被毁的悲剧时，巴兰托主教将圣像转移到了其他地方，名以上是为了“保护和修复”圣像，但实际上，除了受大牧首指派来到巴兰托调查的教士伊利亚·科里亚金之外，没有人再见过这幅《童贞玛利亚》，因此它的被毁可能只是教会的一面之词。

巴兰托大教堂失火之后，主教依撒格便向查尔斯求援，要求他作为巴兰托城主为重建巴兰托大教堂献出自己的一份力，同时，他再次发行赎罪券，要求巴兰托人民为自己的罪过赎罪，因为大教堂的被毁正是因为巴兰托人的堕落和崇拜异教的神。

教会和贵族的矛盾越来越重，而巴兰托大教堂恰好在此时失火，给了巴兰托主教一个打压贵族、拔高自己的机会，这让查尔斯不得不怀疑大教堂的失火另有内情。

此时，他钻入墓穴中，毫不犹豫地拖出了圣徒的棺椁——被教会认可的圣徒拥有单独的墓穴，而其他的普通教士只会被简单堆放在一起，就像一块块木柴。

看到他的动作，奥尔科特惊呼一声：“天啊！“他认出了墓穴上的铭牌，“那是圣安门！”

查尔斯看了他一眼，耸耸肩，说：“上帝会原谅我的，因为我是为了追查他所追求的真相。”

然后他掀开了了圣徒的棺椁。

里面是圣徒干瘪、枯朽的尸体，他的左手放在胸前，右手则握着十字架。里面扑出的灰尘卷到空气中，奥尔科特急忙捂住了口鼻，而查尔斯什么也没说，只是阖上棺材，将棺椁推回了墓穴。

他们一连打开了几个棺椁，但一无所获。奥尔科特累得气喘吁吁，但他仍然不愿意像查尔斯那样毫无顾忌地坐到墓穴上，于是他靠在一旁的石柱上，用双手撑着自己的膝盖。

“你怎么知道主教一定把圣像藏在了这里？他完全可能藏在了别的地方。”

“给别人一些恩惠是有好处的，记住这点，男孩。”公爵解下了外衣，扔在一旁的壁龛里，他将袖子卷起，露出两条健壮的手臂。

“啊，你有线人——“

查尔斯不置可否地笑笑，将话题转向了巴伦西亚的男孩：“你为什么那么忌讳我们的神？如果我没记错，你们有自己的信仰，对吧？”

巴伦西亚男孩下意识摸了摸自己耳垂上的狮子，那是乌札女神的圣兽。“我不是忌讳你们的神，只是……他也是一个神，不是么？“

“真有趣，你尊重我们的神，我们的教会却不会这么想。他们想要的只是建立自己的教堂，将别人的土地、人民、信仰据为己有。等着吧，总有一天他们会推翻你们的庙宇和神像，宣称只有三位一体的上帝是唯一的神，然后将所有不愿意皈依的人驱逐出去。”查尔斯站起身，捏了捏男孩的脸。“所以，小心点。”

奥尔科特目瞪口呆，好一会儿，他也站起身，愣愣地发问：“可你……你不也是信徒么？”

“我可没得选。在有记忆之前我就受洗了。唯一的好处是，在受洗之前，命运是真实的；在受洗之后，占星学者的测算就不再准确了*。”

说完，他拍拍男孩的肩，宣布休息时间结束：“我们继续找吧。”

两人又开了几个棺椁，依然没找到圣像的踪影，他们不得不再次停下来。

“你的线人没出错么？”奥尔科特问道。

“我确定他跟我说了实话。如果他有撒谎的胆子和本事，早就用不着当我的线人了。”

他们并肩站在一起，凝视着安放着圣体的墓穴。

“想想看，如果你有一幅《童贞玛利亚》，你会把它藏在哪里？”

奥尔科特沉吟一会儿，说：“我会把它藏在最隐蔽的一个墓穴里。”

查尔斯张望一圈，说：“可这里的墓穴都差不多，谈不上哪个最隐蔽。”

“那好吧，我们这样想：如果他把圣像藏在了一个隐蔽的地方，他总得做点记号吧。所以，我们找记号不就好了？”

公爵瞪大眼睛，一秒之后，他拍了拍男孩的脸，大笑着说道：“聪明！”

他们开始仔细查看每一个墓穴。依照时代的不同，墓穴上的十字架有的是用油彩画成，有的是朴素的木头，有的用砖垒成，有的则是华丽的金银与宝石。在最里面的那一个墓穴上，他们发现挂着十字架的墙体上有一个鱼形符号的印迹。

查尔斯摸了摸那个印迹，说：“这里原本挂着基督鱼*。”

“基督鱼？啊，我知道了，是象征基督的鱼！”男孩也学着他的样子摸了摸墙上的印迹。

“对。这个墓穴恐怕建得早，所以才会用基督鱼来代替十字架。那时候，十字架可不是什么神圣的象征，就算沾着耶稣的血，也只会让人联想到墓地罢了。“查尔斯拿起那个装饰着精金和宝石的十字架，“但这个十字架是新的。”

公爵放下十字架，一把拉开墓穴的铁门，拖出了棺椁。打开棺椁后，圣徒的身体已经变得枯树一样，但圣体是完好的，在那上面放着一幅被布包裹着的画，查尔斯将布解开，里面包着的正是一幅《童贞玛利亚》——红衣蓝裙的圣母怀抱着圣婴，金光将他们笼罩，在他们的脑后，神性的光圈发出淡淡的光。

“这是圣弭纳的棺椁，难怪会把这幅画放在这里……”查尔斯喃喃自语，看到奥尔科特不解的眼神，又向他解释：“圣弭纳殉道后，士兵们将他的尸体扔入火中烧了三天三夜，但尸体始终完好无损。”

“这幅《童贞玛利亚》也是完好的！”奥尔科特伸出手想要摸一摸这幅圣像，但最终只敢轻轻碰了碰画框，“根本没有被火烧过的痕迹……”

“因为这是真迹。”公爵说。

“只有一半是真迹！”男孩纠正道。

“只有一半也足够了。你还没明白么？它是不是真迹不重要，重要的是，教堂发生大火真的是所谓的‘神降下的天火’么？”

两人对视了一眼，公爵将圣像裹回布中，交给奥尔科特。

“待会我引开守卫，你拿着它回去。有了这个，我们就能跟依撒格那个臭老头谈条件了。”公爵说。

“我们就能救苏洛了！”男孩纠正道。

 

日落时，奥尔科特回到布兰登府，他一进门，就看见查尔斯急匆匆地向他走来。

“你怎么才回来？”公爵问。

“我搬着这么大的圣像，当然走不快了！”男孩说道。

查尔斯将他手上的圣像接过来，两人合力将它藏好后，门被敲响了。管家走进来，在公爵耳边耳语几句，然后将一封信交给了他。奥尔科特眼尖，看见信封上写着巴伦西亚的文字，正想要问清信件的内容，却看见查尔斯脸色大变。

“怎么了？是不是苏洛出事了？快给我看！”他想要抢过查尔斯手中的信，但查尔斯后退一步躲开了他的手。

“你别抢！不是苏洛的事。”

“我不信，你把信给我！”男孩的心脏突然剧烈跳动起来，这不是个好兆头，“如果你不给我，我就自己抢过来，所以你最好现在就告诉我到底发生了什么事！”

这句话劝服了查尔斯，他咽了咽唾液，说：“你冷静点，听清楚我说的话。这是巴伦西亚教会来的信，他们说，苏洛——死了。”

 

 

 

*出自《狄奥多士摘要  87. 1》 

*基督鱼：希腊文中的‘鱼’由‘耶稣基督’、‘神的儿子’、‘救世主’的字首拼成，因此在基督教饱受压迫的年代，基督徒以此暗示自己的信仰。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**六**

 

**你的亡者将再生，他们的尸体将要起立；睡在尘埃中的人们都要苏醒歌咏，因为你的朝露是晶莹的朝露，大地将抛出幽灵。**

**——《依撒意亚 26：19》**

 

汗水淌到了他的眼皮上，滚烫的，几乎像一滴泪。

伊利亚阖上眼，那具尸首还在他的眼前，挥之不去。而几天前，那还是一个鲜活的人——

苏洛。

他试着去回想他，试着回到沙漠里，回到焚烧的太阳下——

 

太阳焚烧着。

伊利亚将领巾拉高，以遮挡烈日。他感到自己唇上的裂口又要裂开，赶紧拿起羊皮水袋润润嘴，一旁，苏洛的头巾几乎将他的眼睛也遮住了。他坐在那里，因为昏昏欲睡而摇摇欲坠，像即将一头栽倒的水鸟。沙漠里的风太过干燥，他们不得不涂上油脂防止皮肤皲裂，但伊利亚仍然不能适应。

他们已经在太阳下走了五日，按照苏洛的说法，如果顺利，日落前他们就能到达巴伦西亚。伊利亚对这个说法表示怀疑，毕竟他们现在还在沙漠中央，周围连一点绿色都没有，沙漠中的绿洲对他们来说无异于海市蜃楼，但在这里，他也只能相信苏洛。

在他终于忍不住举起水袋灌下一口水时，一股干涩、细密的味道通过鼻腔传来。他放下水袋，用眼睛捕捉到了遥远的地平线尽头翻卷着的黄色巨浪。

“醒醒，快醒醒！”

他做的第一件事是将苏洛推醒。

“怎么了？”珍宝商揉着眼睛问。

“沙尘暴就要来了。”

这句话让苏洛瞬间警醒过来。

作为凡人，他没有教徒那样因为信仰而形成的锐利。像伊利亚这样的教士能在风尚未刮起之前察觉到空气中的震动，教会宣称这是由于信仰而具有的能力，但也因此，不少教徒成为了疯子和狂人——过于敏感并不是好事，风的震动对于消除肉体的痛苦无济于事，相反，这只能增加负担在他们身上的重量。

但即便如此，作为惯于在沙漠中穿行的行商，苏洛足够了解这片沙漠。他领着伊利亚驱赶骆驼爬上沙丘高处眺望。远处的地平线上已经被滚滚的沙尘覆盖，风开始刮，沙被裹挟着前进，形成一股海啸，不出半个时辰便会来到。

“我们该怎么办？”教士心慌起来。他已经去过不少地方，却从未进入过沙漠腹地，更没有遭遇过沙尘暴。

“别慌，我们就待在这里，等沙尘暴过去。”

苏洛滑下骆驼，将骆驼身上的食物和水用绳索加固，又用毛毯将它们牢牢覆盖起来。然后他示意伊利亚从自己的骆驼上下来，他将三头骆驼驱赶到一起，让它们跪下来，形成一道屏障。

“把你的领巾拉高点！”风打着眼睛，苏洛不得不喊着跟伊利亚对话。他找出搭帐篷用的毡毯躲到骆驼身后，让伊利亚也跟过来，两人一起将毡毯盖到身上。

“把头埋下来！别用力呼吸！”

伊利亚点点头，抓紧了那张毯子。很快，沙尘便铺天盖地而来，几秒之内便将白日变成了黑夜。砂砾和尘土打在毛毯上，声音如同豆子在簸箕中抖动。他的耳道中充满沙尘随着风扑来的沉闷声音，尽管已经紧闭双眼，但仍能感到细微的尘土扑在自己的眼睑上、嘴唇上。指缝间都是干燥的沙，它们如幽灵一般潜入，而且如淤堵的河道一般逐渐凝结在那里。

苏洛就伏在他的身边，他抓着毯子的手指偶尔会碰到自己的手指，他想睁开眼看一眼，离开就听见了苏洛闷闷的声音隔着领巾传来：“别睁眼！”

他只好又紧紧闭上眼。

他们像在洪水中挣扎的浮木。一只巨手将整个沙漠的沙子捧起，然后将它们当头浇下，而伊利亚和苏洛是其中微不足道的两只蚂蚁，天地不在乎他们，不在乎任何人，它们肆意地发怒，不因任何凡人的可悲而施与怜悯。它们比神明更加残忍而公平——神明至少可以祈祷。

然而与毡毯外的风暴相比，毡毯下格外安静。渐渐地，当风沙的声音习以为常后，这就变成一种可以刨除的杂音，就像麦米里的虫子，用手就可以捻出来扔掉。他能听见苏洛呼吸的声音，扑打在领巾上，那一星半点的潮气氤氲到脸上，皮肤才受了一点滋润，又被干燥的风刮去。

伊利亚静静听着这些细微的声音。他感觉自己和苏洛在这个瞬间变成了一对双生子，一同躺在母亲的羊水中，浮浮沉沉，由母亲的脐带滋养着，乘着蒲草箱子渡过温暖的尼罗河，漂浮到长着芦苇的岸边去。他们被法老的女儿抚养长大，养母给他们取名，名字的寓意与水有关，因为她是在水边捡到他们的*。

突然，他的双生子握住了他的手，他将眼睛打开一条缝，立刻有一双手覆了上来。

“别睁眼。“

“可是你睁眼了。”

“我没关系，但是你没法适应的。”

“凭什么？”

“你知道凭什么。”

不知为何，这句话说完后，伊利亚安静下来了。他将头埋在自己的手臂上，渐渐感到睡意降临，当他抓着毡毯的手要松开时，另一双手覆在他的手上让他再次握紧了毯子。

不知过了多久，风声逐渐平息了。苏洛掀开毡毯的一角朝外看，随后转过头，看着仍然笼罩在毯子下的伊利亚，突然笑了起来。

伊利亚茫然地看着他，问道：“你笑什么？”

风把云吹散了，丝丝缕缕的光透过来，正好打在他们的毯子上，形成一块金黄色的光斑。那块光斑也打在伊利亚的脸上，给他刷上一层薄薄的金粉，连皮肤都透出光来。

苏洛笑得眼角起皱。“你在发光。“

——又是这句话。

伊利亚皱起眉，忍着心头的不满和怒气。“这到底是什么意思？”

“你不明白么？”珍宝商人笑得几乎喘不过气，“真奇怪，我也不明白。”

他一把掀开毡毯，揪住珍宝商人的领子一拳揍了过去。“不准笑了！”

可珍宝商人依旧笑个不停。

“你到底是什么意思？！”

他的颧骨擦破了皮，但他还笑着。

“神啊，”他盯着伊利亚的眼，“所以我爱慕你的诫律，远胜各种黄金和宝玉**。”

他的语气像是在咏叹，像是在唱赞美诗，像是站在教堂的圣所里。伊利亚握紧的拳头瞬间瑟缩了，奇怪的是，他的手指甚至颤抖起来。

 

伊利亚抹掉了眼皮上的汗。他举起手，看着自己指甲间的尘土。

来到巴伦西亚已经三天了，他沐浴过，希望能将自己全身上下的沙子都洗净，然而风一刮起来，那些尘土便去而复返。

 

夕阳去而复返。它喷洒出一片橙红，在戈壁滩上，在空无一物的地方，只有这轮落日，像是因为成熟而垂坠的果实一样，低低地压在地平线上。

他们翻过山头，终于看见了绿色——沙漠中的绿洲，巴伦西亚。他们称它为沙中珍珠，它因出产白乳香而闻名，又因为作为商路的中转站而繁荣。从前，这里是帝国梦寐以求的珠玉，现在，她已经成为帝国皇冠上的一枚珍珠。通过这枚珍珠，胡椒、黄金、丝绸、乳香被源源不断传输进帝国的心脏，供养着这个帝国的王公与贵族。

也许因为保持着自治，几十年来，教会在这里的权利始终没能扩大，因此苏洛能在这里安全地逃出教会的追捕，逃到国外。即便如此，进入巴伦西亚时，他们仍然乔装打扮了一番。苏洛扔掉身上的所有衣服，偷来巴伦西亚人常穿的亚麻长袍和头巾，又变出了络腮胡、大鼻子、招风耳。伊利亚也换下教士服，穿上了北部行商的斗篷和长裤。

他们顺利进入巴伦西亚，然而就在他们以为平安无事时，两名教士从巷口走出来，拦住了他们。

“伊利亚兄弟，”一名教士这么说道，“欢迎你。”

“现在请把你身边的那个人交给我们处理吧。”另一名教士这么说。

“等一等，”伊利亚不明白教会为什么能捕捉到他们的行踪，“他不是犯人，他是我的证人，是无辜的。”

“是否无辜，交给我们的法庭来审判吧。”教士们这么说完就要上前去抓住苏洛。

“住手，停下！”

伊利亚想要拦住他们，但他身后的苏洛十分平静地走了出来。

“没关系，我跟他们走。我相信上帝的法庭会给我应得的正义的。”

然后他看见苏洛转过头，悄悄对他使了个眼色。

教会将苏洛带走了，伊利亚则被安排进修道院暂住。他没能从教会那里打听到任何消息，因此猜测教会仍然在寻找证据，然而，两日后，他们告诉他，苏洛死在了地牢中。

“他是被烧死的。油灯不知怎么回事烧着了稻草，他在被火烧着之前就已经被烟熏死了。”

他们让他看裹尸布里的尸体，希望他能确认那是苏洛，然而尸身被烧成炭黑，他怎么还能认出那是苏洛、巴兰托的苏洛、金手指苏洛？于是他只好匆匆点头，让他们将裹尸布包上——他没法再凝视那具尸体了。

 

苏洛的尸体被匆匆掩埋，然而伊利亚无法相信苏洛的结局就在这里。他打听到墓地的位置，带着铁铲悄悄上路了。夜里，墓地中只有乌鸦、爬虫和老鼠，他带着蜡烛去，从修道院离开前，带上了一瓶圣水。

墓地里埋葬着小偷、强盗、通奸者、杀人者，他们的名字被写在木板上，插在坟土里。他找到苏洛的名字，将一个十字架插到一旁，然后将写着苏洛名字的木板拔了出来。

“字写得太丑了。”他这么说着，将那块木板扔到一旁。

他的汗滑进衣领里，彻底消失在麻布上，化为一个可有可无的点。

“以十字圣架号——”伊利亚在额头画出了第一个十字：“天主等我主，”在口上画出第二个十字，“救我等于我仇，”在胸前画出第三个，“因父，及子，及圣灵之名，”他在胸前画出最后一个十字，“阿门。”双手合十。

然后他将手中的铁铲重重地插进了泥土里——

墓被挖开，泥土之下，埋葬着的是空空如也的坟土。苏洛的尸体不翼而飞。情理之中，又是意料之外。

伊利亚正对着空坟发愣时，一个声音从旁边传来：“为什么在死人中找活人呢***？”

 

 

 

*摩西的故事。“摩西”这个名字的寓意是：“因我把他从水里拉出来。”

**《圣咏集 119:127》

***《路加福音 24：5》


End file.
